Stealing Angels
by The Gabby Effect
Summary: Jackson Gibbs gives something to his son that could perhaps one day help him steal an angel of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**I had to write this one shot Gabby fic and have Jackson in there  
in tribute to him and because of the season finale "Honor Thy Father"  
that aired tonight. I hope you enjoy. - TGE**

**Stealing Angels**

**7 months earlier…**

Visiting his dad was something he liked to do and though he didn't visit him as often as he liked, it didn't matter because his father was thrilled each time he was there regardless. Today was different because this time he brought Abby with him. He didn't intend to bring her but she showed up when he was leaving this morning and insisted that she go with him. He knew there was no way he would talk her out of the long drive with him but he knew she would make the drive to Stillwater more pleasant than usual.

Holding the broom that his father gave him moments ago he looked around the store that his father loved so much.

"I asked you to clean up." Jack said as returned from the back of the store.

"I did." Gibbs replied looking around the store.

Jack huffed. "If you say so."

Shaking his head Gibbs leaned the broom against the counter while his father took his place behind the register.

"So, what is it that you wanted to give me that you insisted I come here today?" He asked his father.

Jack looked around to make sure there was no one in the store with them.

"It's just us dad." Leroy assured his father.

Clearing his throat Jack pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and placed it on the counter top.

Gibbs examined the bundle then looked at his father who was looking back at him.

"I drove all the way from DC so you could give me that?" Leroy asked pointing at the bundle.

"Yes." Jack smiled.

"A handkerchief?" He asked confused.

"Not the handkerchief, I asked you to come here so I could give you what's _inside_ the handkerchief." Jackson shot back as he began to unfold the material but quickly stopped. "Where's Abby?" He asked as he looked around.

"She said she was going to take a look around, shes probably down the street somewhere." Gibbs informed his father.

Jackson unfolded the handkerchief to reveal what nestled inside it.

Surprised, Gibbs chuckled. "Is that-"

"The ring I gave your mother when I asked her to marry me." Jack finished as he happily picked up the ring to examine it.

"You asked me to come here so that you could give me mom's engagement ring?" Leroy smiled.

"Well, you never asked for it when you asked Shannon to marry you but I figure I give it to you just in case." Jack replied.

"In case what?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

"In case you finally decide to do something about this thing you have with Abby." He replied as he handed the ring over to his son.

Taken back by his father's statement Gibbs shook his head and stepped back from the ring his father was handing him. "What?"

"Here take it." Jack insisted.

"Dad, there's nothing going on between Abby and me." Leroy explained as he tentatively held out his hand.

Dropping the ring in his son's hand Jack chuckled. "Uh – huh you keep telling yourself that."

"Really, she's just a very good friend and we're very close you know that. Our relationship is nothing like what you think it is." He told his father as he put the ring back on the counter.

Looking at the ring then back to his son Jack frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, dad _I'm sure_." Gibbs replied.

"Huh, I was under the impression that something was going on there." Jack confessed to his son who only shook his head back at him.

"Really, nothing?" Jack asked again.

"Nothing." Gibbs smiled.

"And the hugs?"

"Abby likes to hug." He explained to his father.

"And the kisses?" Jack asked.

"They're on the cheek." He pointed out to his father.

"I called you a couple weeks back and Abby answered your cell. I just thought something was going on. To be honest I was happy that you were with someone and I was very pleased that it was Abby she's a nice girl with a big heart." Jack said as he looked at his son.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, she's a nice girl and she does have a big heart… smart too, so I doubt she would want me in that way. Trust me there's nothing going on with Abby and me. Why would you think there was something going just because she answered my phone?"

"For starters it was five in the morning, I figure she had spent the n-"

"Okay, stop." Gibbs said as he held up his hand. "She just came over and spent the night on the couch with me, that's all and before you ask, nothing happened." Gibbs shook his head. "I can't believe I just said that."

"What?"

"I'm explaining the nights I spent with her and telling you that nothing happened, that's what. This is crazy." LJ told his father.

"Nights?" Jack asked.

"Dad" Gibbs warned.

Confused Jack shook his head. "So, let me get this straight she comes over to spend the night and you show up with her today not to mention I saw you holding her hand when you both walked in."

"Holding her hand doesn't mean anything." He tried to explain to his father.

Jack smiled. "Okay… so nothing is going on there?"

Gibbs shook his head again.

Looking down at the ring between them Jack smiled. "You know when I asked your mom to marry me it felt like I was stealing an angel from heaven." He said as he picked up the ring.

Leroy watched his father hold that ring in his hands.

"I didn't deserve your mom but she said yes. I remember being nervous when she would hold my hand and I was too afraid to kiss her on the cheek and to be honest she never spent the night at my place before we got married." He said looking at his son who turned his attention to the floor. "Now, I guess things are done differently. Now, my son says there's nothing in holding a girls hand or placing a kiss on her cheek…" Jackson chuckled. "He even says when she spends the night that it's nothing, that their just friends."

Turning his attention back to his father Gibbs smiled. "Dad, it's probably something you never did with mom but its normal for Abby and me. We've known each other for a long time and not once did anything happen. She's a nice girl and I doubt she has feelings like that about me."

"And how do you feel about her?"

"She means a lot to me but just not like what you think."

"Could've fooled me." Jack winked.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs laughed.

"I see the way she looks at you when you're not paying attention. I even notice how you look at her." Jackson told his son while withholding a smile.

"Come on this is Abby we're talking about; nothing is going to happen between us… ever." He continued to suggest to his father.

Jack nodded. "Okay, if you say so but take the ring." He said sliding it closer to his son.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because it was your mothers and you should give it to someone who you love."

Gibbs let out a groan.

"If you don't plan on getting married again then just take it, if anyone should have this it should be you." Jackson replied as he took his cane and walked away from the counter leaving his son to stare at the item lying on the counter.

Looking at the ring Gibbs was still surprised that his father had thought that he and Abby had something more going on between them.

Reaching the back of the store Jackson looked back to see him hesitantly pick up the ring. Out of sight he watched his son looked at the ring that he placed on his wife's hand so many years ago and the day she was gone that was the one thing he kept in remembrance of her. She was so different from him and for many years he wondered why on earth she agreed to marry him.

Smiling Jackson took a deep breath and made his way back his son.

"Thought you left" Gibbs said as he looked at the simple ring he held in his hand.

"Couldn't leave while your standing here wondering if it's her size." Jack teased.

"I'm taking it but I'm not giving to Ab-"

Suddenly the door opened as Abby came in.

"Oh my god, I love Stillwater but did the sun have to be out." She said as she folded her umbrella.

Gibbs quickly stuffed the ring into his pants pocket ignoring the fact that his father was amused that he didn't want Abby to see him with a ring.

"It's a wonderful place to get married and settle down in and maybe one day raise a family." Jackson pointed out to Abby ignoring the annoyed look his son shot at him.

"I'm sure it is." Abby replied oblivious to what Jackson was hinting at to his son. "You okay?" She asked Gibbs.

"Yeah" Gibbs breathed as he finally looked at her. "Why?"

"Nothing you just look… like something is on your mind." Abby said as she looked up at him.

"I'll say there is." Jackson smiled.

Shooting his dad a glare Gibbs said nothing.

"I'm hungry we should go eat." Abby suggested.

"Yeah I'm hungry too." Gibbs smiled at her.

"Jack, are you coming?" Abby beamed at the older man.

Noticing Gibbs giving him a pleading look Jack shook his head. "No, I had a ham sandwich you kids go ahead."

Relieved that his father wasn't tagging along Gibbs turned away and headed for the door holding it open for Abby.

Jackson watched Abby leave the store and just as Gibbs was going to leave Jack chuckled.

He didn't want to but Gibbs stopped and looked at his father. "Now what?"

"Just curious why you hid the ring from her if your relationship with the girl is nothing." Jack replied.

"Like I said she's a friend and if she saw me with a ring she's going to tease me about it." Gibbs pointed out.

"Hmm… and here I thought it was because-"

"I don't want to know what you thought it was about." Gibbs said as he took a step to leave.

"Son, you deserve to be happy and I'm happy that you have your friends to keep you company but soon I won't be around and who will you have left?" Jack asked.

As usual Gibbs replied like a smart mouth teenager. "I'll have my basement to come home too, she hasn't disappointed me yet and she doesn't talk so I think she's a keeper."

Jack shook his head. "I'm not even going to try anymore."

"Thank you."

"You better hurry your angel is waiting." Jackson smiled.

Letting out a groan Gibbs left before his father said something else.

Watching the door shut Jackson chuckled. "I tell him he can't have a rifle and he grows up to be sniper, I tell him to give a girl a ring and he says no " He shook his head "...kids."

* * *

**Present day – 12:57 AM**

It had been days since the funeral and he found himself in the basement once again drawing out the plans for his new project while the small boat he and his father had built sat on the table next to him. A glass of bourbon and a pencil is what helped him through the days that followed the funeral of is father but tonight there was company he wasn't expecting.

The sound of those familiar footsteps treading down the wooden stairs made him smile as he put down his pencil.

"Hey" He greeted her.

"Hey" Abby smiled back.

"Can't sleep?" He asked as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah" She said taking his glass of bourbon and took a sip of it.

"Case bothering you?" He asked.

"No… you." She replied softly.

Narrowing his eyes he looked at her in the dimly lit room.

"I'm so use to you being there for me when I'm going through a hard time and now that it's you I- I just don't think I'm doing enough." She explained.

Dropping his gaze he looked down at what he was working on. "You're here… " He looked back at her "… that's enough." He assured her.

Smiling she put down the glass of bourbon. "What are you working on?"

"A boat." He smiled at her.

"_That_, I should have known." She laughed.

For the next hour they talked about cases and about anything else but Jackson. She was afraid to even say his name around him and he wasn't about to make her sad by mentioning his father too. Eventually, they both got tired and as usual they found themselves on the couch trying to sleep but instead they talked some more.

Laughing he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her neck while pulling her closer until her back was pressed against his chest.

"I'm sorry." She told him as she placed her hand over his.

"You do know I have rule against apologies." He told her. "I mean come on Abbs, the building had exploded and I was laying there hoping that you were okay and the first thing you say to me is 'where's Bert'."

Abby laughed. "I'm sorry; I was worried about you too."

"Yeah, sure you were." He smiled.

Thinking about that day in May years ago Abby's laughter subsided. The thought of what he did for her, what he always did for her flooded her mind. He would risk his life to save her and numerous times that's what he did. Out of all her friends and people who work at NCIS it had to be him that came running into her lab that day. He was outside and safe but he had entered the building for her, while everyone was fleeing to save themselves.

"Why did you come back?" She asked him quietly.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied.

"No Gibbs… why?" She asked again.

For a while he said nothing a he replayed that moment back in his mind.

"Because I knew Tony and Ziva would save each other and McGee would save his files from his computer. I knew they would save the one thing that means the most to them and… " He took a breath " you mean everything to me Abbs."

Tears filling her eyes she smiled.

In the darkness he couldn't see the tears that filled her eyes but he knew his words meant something to her; the silence from her was an indication of that. Leaning in he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Gibbs" She whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

Sniffing back the tears she turned around to face him.

Finally seeing the light glimmer off the tears in her eyes he looked at her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked with a smile.

She said nothing.

Reaching out he wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I promised you that I would keep you safe and that's what I did."

Taking his hand she looked up at him. "You mean everything to me, too."

Not knowing what to say he only smiled back at her until a realization hit him like bullet aimed at his heart. She was the one… the one he could never live without and the one he would give his own life for. Their friendship was special and even though it wasn't romantic he knew the relationship he had with her was the longest he had ever had since Shannon. Looking into her eyes he knew this would be the closest he would ever come to finding true love again. His rules still protecting him from being hurt he couldn't allow himself to believe that perhaps his father was right, that there was something more here than what meets the eye with them.

He would never ask her out and he wouldn't dare kiss her lips even though right now he wanted to. For what seemed like the first time he wondered how her lips would feel against his, but it wasn't the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Taking a deep breath he tore his eyes away from her and reached for his wallet that was on the stand next to couch.

In silence she watched him take an item from it, something that looked like a ring.

She couldn't help but giggle. "What are you doing with that?"

"Something" He smiled back at her.

"You gonna ask me to be your fifth or sixth wife?" She teased.

"Shut up." He smiled at her.

Smiling she watched him take a deep breath and look into her eyes once again.

"This was my moms and my dad gave it to me when you and I were in Stillwater." He smiled at the thought. "He… thought there was something going on between us."

Abby smiled. "What did you say?"

"I said we were just friends but he didn't believe me." He told her as he looked at the ring.

She smiled even brighter realizing something. "He wanted you to give it to me."

Gibbs only smiled at her.

"Are you proposing to me gunny?" She smiled.

"No, not really?" He said taking a deep breath. "I took you out so many times and I've never ask you out on a date, I kissed you countless times but I never really kissed you. I love you… what that means I don't know." He smiled. "What I do know is that I never want to be without you because I can't imagine my life without you in it."

She looked up at the man who was her best friend and now calling him a friend took something away from how she was feeling right now.

"Abbs, I want you to have this and promise me one thing."

"What's that?" She whispered.

"Promise me I'll always have you no matter what and I'll promise that you'll always have me… you always did." He said as he watched the tears fill her eyes.

"I promise." She said softly.

Taking her hand he slipped his mothers ring on her finger.

"I know our friendship is different in so many ways than what others have but I wouldn't change a single thing about it because it worked… it worked for-" He was cut of by her finger pressed against his lips.

"Don't say for how long." She smiled up at him.

Smiling he took her hand away from his lips. "Abbs, you're my girl and you always will be."

"…and you're my Gibbs" She said taking his hand in hers. "I wouldn't change our friendship too but there's one thing I always wanted to do." She said looking into his eyes.

"What's that?" He whispered.

Without telling him what it was that she wanted for so long she leaned in closing the distance between their lips.

His breath caught in his lungs he was frozen and even though his mind was screaming at him to pull away before she kissed him his heart whispered at him:

_'__You know you want this… you always wanted this.'_

Her lips meeting his sent a rush of what felt like electricity through out his body and the sense of completion was so overwhelming that he couldn't help but kiss her back to feel more of what ever this was that was burning within him. All the kisses he had placed on her cheek over the years couldn't add up to this single kiss. What this kiss meant or what future was in store for their friendship he didn't know and he didn't care because in this moment nothing else mattered.

His father was right, she was an angel and she had saved him from hell so many times but there was one thing his father was wrong about. He could never steal an angel like her because how could he steal someone who had already stolen him?

***phoof***

* * *

**~*I hope you enjoyed this one-shot ff.*~**

_"The title was inspired by the last episode Jackson Gibbs appeared in "Better Angels. I wish I could write more but  
I have 2 other fics in progress but I hope you like it."  
-The Gabby Effect-_


	2. Stealing Angels II

***Yeah, so much for my one chapter one shot FF.  
LOL okay I'll give you what you want b-cuz  
you're reviews were great. I guess I should  
be worried the day you don't ask for more.  
Haha okay Gabby shippers here you are  
the final chapter to this story, N-JOY* - TGE**

* * *

**Stealing Angels II**

**The Next Day – Abby's Lab**

"Oh my god!" Abby exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Tony and McGee.

"C'mon Abbs, who is he?" Tony asked with a wild grin on his face.

"Please tell me, that's not an engagement ring." Tim said as he pointed to her finger.

Smiling Abby shook her head. "I'm serious guys get out of here before-"

"Before what?" Tony smiled.

"Before I call Gibbs and tell him that you're bothering me and keeping me from working on the case." She warned.

"Go head I'm not scared of him." Tony replied.

Abby's smile widen as her gunny quietly approached behind McGee and Tony.

"What are you smiling at?" McGee asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Tony knew that smile. "Hi boss!" He said as he continued to look at Abby.

Tim cringed expecting a head slap.

"What's wrong, Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"Waiting for a head slap, boss." Tim replied while Tony shut his eyes.

"I'm not gonna hit you." Gibbs assured them.

"You say that now." Tony said cautiously, still expecting that familiar slap.

"Can't." Gibbs replied holding up his coffee in one hand and a Caf-Pow! in the other.

"Oh" Tony smiled as he retreated away from the gunny that was biting back a smile.

Tim exhaled and turned his attention to Gibbs who walked up to Abby. "Sorry, we were just asking Abby-"

"Asking?" Abby replied. "I felt like was being interrogated." She said taking her Caf-Pow! that_ her_ Gibbs had brought her. "Thanks, gunny." She smiled.

Turning around Gibbs gave his infamous glare at his agents. "Speaking of interrogation, isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?"

"Yeah" Tony replied as he trotted for the door hoping to escape a head-slap for now.

Continuing to glare at them he watched them enter the elevator.

"Tony. McGee." Gibbs said to them as he continued to glare at them.

The agents both gave each other head-slaps as the elevator doors shut that made Abby smile with delight. She knew she had her Gibbs wrapped around her finger but now she was certain he was hers in an entirely new way. What happened last night would stay between them and if and when they wanted to tell their friends then maybe they would but now it was time for work.

"I got the results." Abby said as she walked over to her work station.

Without a word Gibbs took his place next to her as she rambled on about everything that she had found and what her tests had told her. He heard all these technical terms before and there was a time he would have barked at her to get to the point quickly but… not today. What happened last night was something he wasn't ready for, something he knew would never happen but the moment it did the walls that every woman after Shannon tried to overcome came crashing down.

"… and fingerprints don't lie." She finished as he happily turned her attention back to Gibbs.

"Nice" He replied as he locked eyes with her.

There was something there that wasn't there before in their eyes or perhaps it was always there but now they finally had the courage to see it. With the kiss from last night still lingering in their thoughts they stood in silence unsure of what that kiss meant for their relationship. Was it just a kiss that was overdue and now they would go back to being friends or was it the kiss that welcomed new lovers to their new found relationship and the kiss that said goodbye to friendship?

"Gibbs?" Abby said quietly.

"Yeah" He replied.

Looking at the door to make sure no one was coming she looked back at him as she pulled her remote from her desk. Pressing the button the door to her lab closed leaving them alone in her lab to make sure that they wouldn't be interrupted.

"I… I uh-" She ended up chuckling instead because her simple question could not come.

Smiling he looked down at his cup of coffee that he held in his hand.

"You're wondering what last night meant." He said quietly.

A smile tugging at her lips she smiled at the man who not only knew her completely but knew her thoughts as if they were his own. Her heart felt happy that he knew her so well while her mind was screaming that he was made for her and she was made for no one else but him.

"Am I right?" Gibbs asked looking at her.

She couldn't speak so instead she signed at him 'yes'.

Chuckling at her very Abby-like response he looked away from her.

His mind raced through every possible answer, through everything he considered this morning when he woke up with her in his arms. A friendship that spanned more than a decade was on the line and what he said in this moment would determined if they would go back to the way things were or to see what journey their first kiss would take them on.

Taking a deep breath he looked back her. Her green eyes meeting his blue ones he couldn't help but feel like he was seeing her for the very first time again because the first time he met her all those years ago she took his breath away, just like she still was doing to him even now.

Her mind going blank she looked at her Gibbs and thought about how much he meant to her. He was her comfort when she was hurt, her safety when she was scared and her savior when the world was crashing around her. He meant so much to her and now she knew just like she knew last night that she loved him, that she really loved him. The kind of love that only lovers shared but she was too afraid to admit it because she wasn't sure if his rules would stand in her way even though they didn't last night when he kissed her back.

"Abbs…" He said quietly.

Taking in a breath she prepared her heart for what he would say.

Setting his coffee down next to her Caf-Pow! he took in a breath and looked into her eyes, into her soul and what seemed like her heart.

"I'll be honest… I never thought what happened last night would ever happen. I won't lie to you and say it never crossed my mind because it did. The thought of kissing your lips is a thought that haunted me since the very first time I had the nerve to kiss you on your cheek." He watched her take in another deep breath as tears filled her eyes. "Our friendship is something I cherish most of all…"

She felt her heart race knowing that he was going to tell her that they should stay friends.

"… and you'll always mean the world to me, that's why I gave you that ring." He looked down at his mothers ring on her finger. "I won't ever break my promise that I made to you last night but I want you to know that my rules-"

"Gibbs" She said interrupting him as she tried to suppress the hurt that she knew was coming while she looked away from him.

Stepping closer to her he reached out and turned her face to look at him.

"I want you to know that my rules… never applied to you." He smiled at her.

Smiling she couldn't help but let her tears fall and regret ever thinking that he didn't feel the same way about her.

"Abbs, I know it scares you when I break my own rules, like when I say I'm sorry to you but what happened last night didn't break any rule… but it did make one though." He continued to smile at her.

"What rule is that?" She asked with a smile.

"When an angels steals you from the hell you're living in... you let her." He replied softly.

She smiled as she tugged on his hoodie pulling him closer.

"I love breaking rules but I doubt I'd ever break that rule." He said as he captured her lips.

Smiling against each others lips they stood in the solitude of her lab with a new found chemistry that they were happy to explore. This kiss wasn't like the one they shared last night, no this kiss was the kiss that awakened two hearts to love and the kiss that brought them over the thin line between lovers and friends.

* * *

**That Evening**

With another case closed they met up with their friends at Ducky's house for dinner. Tony was still bugging Abby about the ring on her finger and everyone besides Gibbs was wondering the same thing.

"So, is it an engagement ring?" Tony asked taking a seat at the table.

Abby only smiled back him.

"No, Tony it can't be an engagement ring." Tim said as he took a drink of his beverage.

"I'd say it is and if I'm right I want to know who the guy is so I can scare him away from my sister." Tony replied while still looking at Abby's ring.

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm sure he would be terrified, DiNozzo."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "I'm surprised you're taking this well, I'd thought you would demand who is taking your Abby away and find out where he lives so you could take him out with your mad sniper skills."

Abby laughed as she looked at her gunny who was seated next to her.

Looking at Abby, Gibbs shrugged. "I know where he lives and I know him but I think it would be very hard for me to snipe him." He smiled at Abby who only smiled brighter.

"Are you saying that your aim isn't what it used to be?" Leon teased.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, I just can't think of a way to shoot myself from a few hundred yards away." He said looking at the director.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at agent Gibbs. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Why would you shoot yourself?" Tony asked not connecting the dots.

"Jethro, are you saying you're the one who gave her that ring?" Ducky asked from the far end of the table.

Gibbs only smiled as he picked up his drink.

"Did Gibbs give you the ring?" Tim asked Abby.

Looking at her friend Abby giggled. "Yes, Timmy he did."

McGee smiled. "See, Tony I told you it wasn't an engagement ring." He said relieved.

"It still looks like one… is it?" Tony asked cautiously.

Abby smiled. "We just promised each other things and he gave me the ring." She explained.

"A promised ring" Ducky smiled. "How sweet of you Jethro."

A knock on the door interrupted their little discussion.

"That's probably, Bishop." Leon said as he got to his feet.

"Oh, I'll get it." Abby said getting up and headed for the door but not before placing a quick kiss on her Gibbs' lips.

The silence would have been deafening if it wasn't for the sound of McGee's glass of wine falling on the table. Taking by surprise that Abby had kissed him right in front of their closest friends Gibbs felt something he hadn't felt not since he first kissed Shannon… butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Taking a breath and gathering his courage he slowly turned to the stunned faces that Abby had left him alone to endure.

"What?" He asked as he smiled at them with Abby's lipstick smeared on lips.

Abby kissing someone was no big deal but when she kissed agent Gibbs on his lips leaving behind her trademark blood red lipstick on those pretty lips of his everyone at the table was struck speechless. There were no words that they could say let alone remember how to breathe in that significant moment they witnessed. What did this mean and how long has it been going on and what did that ring really mean, were one of the few questions on everyone's mind. Everyone was speechless, everyone besides Tony of course.

"What was that?!" He spat.

Agent Gibbs only continued to smile knowing that their friends would need time to get use to the fact that he was undoubtedly in love and in a romantic relationship with the angel who stole him. Stealing angels is what his father called it but he never expected that his son would be the one to be taken by the very angel he had told him to steal. The lipstick on his lips was the confirmation of what the gunny already knew... he was hers.

***PHOOF***

* * *

**~*The End*~**

**"Special Thanks, to all who dropped a review for the first chapter, this is for you." -TGE**


End file.
